The present invention relates to an automatic lavatory seat, particularly to one in which the raising of the lavatory seat is damped.
To prevent the lavatory seat from getting unclean, conventionally, the toilet is provided with a controlling device to automatically raise the lavatory seat. The lavatory seat forced to abruptly stand erect by the conventional controlling device may harm the user thereof. Further the sudden impact of the lavatory seat upon the water tank wall may cause a disagreeable sound.
The applicant of the present invention has previously filed an application concerning this art in Japan, the application number of which is 52-51794. Japanese Application No. 52-51794 retains the advantages of the controlling device discussed above but obviates the defects thereof. Japanese Application No. 52-51794 discloses a hydraulic coil piston which curbs the movement of the lavatory seat to a raised position. However, being intricate in construction, the controlling means according to Japanese Application No. 52-51794 is required to meet the precision to some degree. In addition, a good many of steps required in process will heighten the cost.